


Two Marines and a Redhead

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: She knew it was a bad idea. Very, very bad. But she couldn’t help herself. And she was sure that he would say the same.





	Two Marines and a Redhead

She knew it was a bad idea. Very, very bad. But she couldn't help herself. And she was sure that he would say the same. Except she couldn't speak to him right now, as she wasn't allowed to see him yet.

Her father had—what she found pretty reasonably, considering his state of anger—locked her in her room. She wasn't so sure about Jethro, though. If anything, she was sure he was tied to a chair in the basement. She was relieved that he had at least gotten on a pair of boxers and pants, before having been dragged out.

It could have been worse, she thought. He could have caught them in the act. He had entered when both were asleep, naked in her bed.

She couldn't help it! She had missed her boyfriend when he was away on duty. She was back at home for a break from college and he had surprised her. When her father had left, they tumbled onto bed, but weren't expecting him to come home so soon.

* * *

" _Jenny!"_

_She turned and spotted him instantly. He was wearing camouflage pants and a white tee that did nothing to minimize his muscles, if anything, it maximized them. She ran to him and he spun her around, her carefree laugh exactly what he needed after the gruesomeness of death and war. He finally settled her down and gave her a deep kiss, one that rivaled the one that he gave her before he'd left._

_They ignored the bystanders (who were looking on with keen interest). When they broke away, she pressed her palms against his face and placed a chaste kiss to his lips._

" _Are you ok?" she asked, knowing that an injury was the most likely reason for his early return. He smiled and nodded. "What happened?"_

" _I got shot." He shrugged it off, putting it away as a nothing. Her mouth fell open in shock._

" _Jethro! Before you say anything, it's not nothing." She was almost hysterical, but he simply smiled and pulled her into a hug. Her face was pressed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her._

" _I'm okay," he whispered into her ear._

" _You better be," she said softly. "Come on," she said when they pulled away, and tugged at their twined hands. She led them to her car and both got in._

" _Where we going?"_

" _Home," she said definitely._

" _Uhh, Jen? Your dad is home," he said carefully. If there was one thing he was afraid off, it was Jasper Shepard._

" _So?" she asked, turning to look at him when the light turned red._

" _So he's not really fond of me."_

" _Yes he is! He just doesn't think you deserve his perfect daughter," she said offhandedly, and didn't miss the action of his eyebrows hitting his hairline._

" _Does he know that we're sexu—." Her palm covered his mouth._

" _Okay. Shut up." She glanced at him and then took her hand away. "No, he doesn't." She was thankful they were stopped at a red light again, or she would have lost control of the car. He was looking so much like a goldfish, it was cute._

" _He really doesn't?"_

" _My dad is naïve when it comes to these things." He chuckled. "Really. When time came for him to give me the lecture on sex, he was really uneasy, and out of his comfort zone. Thankful I had already been properly informed by my friends. I don't blame him if he still wants to believe I'm not sexually active."_

_They had finally made it to the Shepard household, and Jenny promptly picked up his bag and walked up to the house with it. It took him a moment to register her actions and he quickly darted out to catch up with her._

" _Where's your father?" he asked, noticing a quietness in the house._

" _Out," she said simply, and he didn't question it. He obediently followed her up the stairs and into her room. She dumped his bag at the foot of the bed and abruptly turned to him._

" _I missed you," she said._

" _I missed you too, Jen," he said, and knew what was coming. She advanced on him and their lips met in a fiery duel of tongues. She tried to push him back against the closed door, but he wouldn't let her, he turned them so she was the one pressed up against it. She moaned when his hand reached down and rubbed her through her pants. Her hands fumbled to get the tee over his head and she flung it across the room._

_He removed her layered tank tops and unclasped her bra, also hurling it across the room. He kissed, nipped and licked a searing path down her jaw, neck, throat and collarbone to finally settle at the valley between her breasts. She squirmed, but he held her still with his hands gripping her hips._

_She went to remove his pants, but got stuck at his belt. She always had trouble with his Marine-issued belts. He chuckled against her skin and undid the buckle for her, her moan of appreciation turning into a gasp when he grazed a nipple with his teeth. She undid his pants buttons and soon the material pooled at his feet. He realized he was getting naked faster than she was, he pulled away and undid her khaki shorts, the material falling to the ground. While he laved attention to the previously forgotten nipple, one of his hands reached down and rubbed her through her green panties. She groaned and her head fell back against the door with a thud. One of her hands was on his head, keeping it in place, and the other was clinging to his shoulder._

_He removed her underwear and kneeled down in front of her. She shuddered in anticipation. He lifted a leg and placed it over his shoulder, before reaching up with his tongue. She cried out in pleasure while his tongue opened the gates to heaven for her, when it licked, nipped and suckled at her wet folds. Every time she thought she was close, he would slow down, and it drove her wild. After a while she had enough and begged him for mercy, and he sped up again. She was brought to an earth-shattering orgasm within minutes. Her whole body quaked while the waves of ecstasy rolled through her._

_He stood back up straight with a smug grin plastered on his face. She pushed him back, until the back of his knees hit the bed and both stumbled onto it. She stood back up, and slowly divested him of his underwear. She kneeled in front of him and let her nails scratch up all the way to his groin, enjoying his sharp intake of breath. She leaned her head forward, and licked a trail all the way from the tip of his cock to the base, and she felt him shudder. When she went back up, she used her teeth instead. Her hand was fondling his balls, and if she could see his face, she would have seen that his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. He felt fire burning in his stomach, and he told her she was close, but what did she do? She pulled away. He couldn't believe it and looked up to find her smiling deviously at him. He understood her thoughts and scooted to be more in the middle of the bed. She crawled onto the bed and laid on top of him._

_The two shared an intense kiss. She sat up and positioned the tip of his penis at her entrance, and slowly sank down, taking him deep into her. She groaned and her head fell back. He wanted to sit up and nip at her now-over-exposed throat, but didn't risk it. Her nails were digging into his chest at the sensation of finally becoming one with him again. He reached up and fondled her breasts, making her gasp, and her vaginal muscles clamped down on him. She bit her bottom lip to prevent her from crying out loudly. With the assistance of his hands on her hips, she slowly began to move up and down, and the friction was unbelievable._

_He wasn't particularly pleased with their position, so he flipped them over, and she whimpered, all of her control gone. He grinned and slipped an arm under her hips, tilting them upwards while changing the angle. Her breath hitched in her throat at the slight change. He was thrusting into her, slow and deep, and it drove her wild. She was clawing at his back. Her eyes were clamped shut and her mouth slightly open. His head hung in the crook of her neck, as he gently left a mark there._

" _Faster," she managed and he sped up the pace. Her skin felt like fire and she was afraid she was going to combust. She started to tremble in his arms and he coaxed her into a deep kiss. While she climaxed beneath him, her whole body spasming, she brought him to his own orgasm, spilling his seed deep inside her. He rolled onto his back, but kept her with him, and so she ended up on top of him. Both were still panting from the intensity._

_It was in that position that they fell asleep, for a nice hour and a half._

_And it was in that position they were in when the door opened, and the screaming started. Jenny and Jethro were pulled from their peaceful slumber by the sound of her father's voice, and they sprang apart, scrambling to get some decent clothing on. Her father was going insane._

_Jethro barely managed to get on his boxers and pants on and was dragged out of her room, while he was still buttoning the pants. The door closed behind the two men and she heard the lock click. She sighed and fell back onto her bed._

* * *

She could get out!

In a moment of brightness, she realized that the man probably didn't lock the bathroom door. There was a bathroom connected to her room, and let out to the hallway. She hastily picked up the remaining articles of Jethro's clothing, and checked, and indeed, her father  _had_  forgotten about the connecting bathroom.

She quickly descended the stairs, and opened the door to the basement. Her father was sitting in a chair, and Jethro was tied to one.

"Dad! Tying him to a chair?!" she said to her father. "Are you serious?" She went to untie the ropes, but found she couldn't. Jasper didn't move an inch. She stood up to her full height and put her hands on her hips, aching an eyebrow.

"He can get out of them," the older man answered simply, and shrugged. And soon enough, Jethro was out of the ropes. Jenny handed him his clothes, and he hastily put them on.

"Jenny, sweetheart, could you go to the store and get some coffee, we're all out," Jasper asked his daughter.

"So you can kill my boyfriend? I don't think so." Her arms were crossed and she stood looking at her father challengingly.

"It's ok, Jen," Jethro said to her.

"You sure?" she asked softly, and put her hand on his arm. He nodded and she smiled, trailing her fingers over his arm muscles while walking away. "Be nice, dad," she threw over her shoulder. She looked down, from the top of the basement stairs, at the two Marines one last time before leaving.

"Why don't you join me for a drink?" Jasper asked, and was already ascending the stairs.

"I don't drink, sir." The older man lead them to his study, a place Jethro had been in only once before.

"Well, that's good." He took out some scotch and poured it in a glass. "Don't ever start." Jethro was standing at his full height in front of the desk, where Jasper dropped onto his chair and only then noticed the younger man was still standing. "Sit." Jethro did, and sat down in the leather chair in front of the desk. "You're quiet," Jasper commented.

"What am I supposed to say?"

Jasper shrugged in response, and took another sip from his drink. They sat that way for at least five minutes.

Jethro was feeling unbelievably uncomfortable, but was hiding it well. He had no idea what Jen's dad was going to say or do, and that worried him.

"When are you going to ask her to marry you?" His head snapped up to look the older man in the eyes.

"Sir?" Jasper stood up and started walking around the room—actually, pacing behind his desk, was a better description.

"Well, you obviously took her virginity, I'm just wondering when you two are getting married." He shrugged casually. It was a little disconcerting to Jethro that the man seemed to have already made up his mind.

"Jenny has no plans to get married anytime soon."

"That's not what I asked!" Well, he thought, anger was better than the man's previous emotion.

"I'm not sure she wants to get married, but I have a ring," Jethro finally said, after a lot of arguing in his head.

"Well, whaddaya waiting for? Go get it so I can see it!" Jethro quickly got up and went to Jenny's room, wondering all the way when the man would get pissed about him not asking for permission and kill—no, hurt him. He was still waiting for that explosion when he went back downstairs, the small blue velvety box weighing heavy in his pocket.

Jasper was sitting at his desk when he got back, and he took the little box out of his pocket, placing it on the desk in front of the man.

Jasper Shepard was never easily swayed, except when it came to his daughter. He was livid upon finding her naked in bed with a boy, but he had come to terms with it—he knew she wasn't going to be celibate for the rest of her life—and had figured that the young woman's boyfriend really wasn't that bad. And to add more to it, the young man seemed to be serious about their relationship, and if he knew his daughter, he knew that she was probably the one who was holding back. But seeing looking at the ring nestled in its velvet surrounding, he knew that it would be impossible for her to say no.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You're a good man, Jethro Gibbs."

"Thank you sir."

"You'll do good by her?"

"As long as she'll let me." Jasper gave one firm nod, before closing the box and handing it back.

"Just, y'know, next time, lock the door. For my health?"

"Of course," Jethro answered, albeit a little uncertain.

"So..." Jasper started, and realized he—a little slowly—that the wave of emotion that passed through him was giddiness. "How are you going to do it?" He smiled.

"Tonight. I was thinking—."

"Hey dad, they didn't have the one you liked, so I got Jamaican blend!" Jenny yelled from the kitchen, and Jethro saw Jasper grimace, while he himself smiled. Jenny walked into the room ,and eyed them suspiciously.

"What were you talking about?" Jasper got up, and stood in front of Jenny. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, honey, just nothing," he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before leaving. Jenny turned to Jethro.

"Jethro?" He looked at her, and she didn't miss the glint of mischief that passed through his blue orbs.

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. Her arms immediately came up to wrap around his neck, and she moaned when his tongue swiped at her lips.

"He said lock the door next time."

She simply giggled in response, before pulling him back down for another kiss.


End file.
